


Regrets

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: Secrets Universe [2]
Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Neglect, Gunshot Wounds, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Suicide Attempt, Tags TBA, The Council - Freeform, Winged!Grian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 13:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 20,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: It's been 3 years since Emerald was born and Joe and Python are now known as Council members. They head off on a mission with promises with return but only one does, claiming shadow creatures killed the other. As he recovers, Joe must recall every detail of the trauma in order to see if Python is really dead.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic depictions of violence, severe injury

Joe gripped his Council device as Python walked a few steps ahead of him, determined to get out of the forest that gave an eerie feeling and made Joe’s stomach twist into knots. He looked to the Warrior beside him and silently questioned why one Warrior needed two Healers. The again, he had no idea what they were facing against. Not even the Council fully knew; all they knew was that they were beings created via a mistake in removing a curse.

Joe paused and motioned for his partners to do the same when he heard soft grunts and growls nearby. “_They’re near…_” He whispered to the Warrior. The Warrior nodded and adjusted his dark armor and cloth over his eyes, though a redstone powered one still glowed faintly under. “_Poppy. Come here with Scientist._”

Python tilted his head but obeyed, making his steps as light as possible. He whispered to the duo. “_We need a plan if they attack…_” The others nodded and Scientist began drawing a plan in the dirt with a stick. Joe understood every symbol and embedded the plan into his mind.

The plan might as well not have been made at all because one of the creatures lunged from the dense undergrowth and grabbed Scientist. The creature was more shadow than flesh and held a rot smell to its mutated, dog like form. Joe screamed and tried to summon magic to attack the creature but was grabbed by another, the creature jerking him around.

He heard Python scream as he struggled and noticed that another creature had grabbed Python by the torso and was trying to rip into him. Joe jerked away from the creature and hit the ground. However, the creature was faster than him and grabbed him in its mouth, tossing him into the air and grabbing him by the chest and neck area. Joe used his arms to prevent the creature’s mouth from closing too much and killing him, struggling against the intense strength from it.

Scientist broke free of the creature and summoned a sword of magic, slicing through it and making its form waver. It growled and lunged again, sinking its teeth into the Warrior’s face. Python sent pulses of intense magic through the creature and began damaging it, though it pinned him down and began biting at much as it could.

Joe saw Scientist get tossed around and picked up, the creature running back to its home with the struggling Warrior in its mouth. Python yelled and broke free of his creature, sending a massive pulse of magic through the area and making the two creatures yelp, one dropping Joe. Joe wanted to stay conscious, but he was already losing too much blood.

He felt magic engulf him and opened his eyes to see Python attempting to heal him while the creatures recovered from his attacks. One grabbed him and shook him around like a ragdoll, bones giving sickening sounds as they snapped under the pressure and crimson red flowing everywhere. Joe got up and opened a portal, knowing it was too late to save Python. He was already too injured.

He jumped through the portal and closed it, panting and looking up at Grian. His world wavered and wanted to go black but he fought it. “Python… Python’s dead!” He collapsed and coughed up blood, hearing Xisuma yell something and Shy responding with something about health potions. _‘I don’t want to die!’ _Joe blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do all of my starting chapters have to be so short?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe starts recovering.

Joe groaned softly as he laid in bed with Cleo taking care of him. It had been almost a week since he came back and everybody had been taking shifts in helping him recover. Shy debated sending him to the Council for healing but Joe denied it, saying he could recover with time and a little bit of magic. Despite being a full fledged Warrior now, Shy still took true to the basic Healer training he had and helped out the best he could. Joe wanted him to spend time with Emerald but Shy was a stubborn fellow and refused to go away until he was sure that Joe was going to be okay.

Cleo hummed as the Warrior entered Joe’s base. “Oh, hello Shy!”

“’Sup? Just here to make sure Joe’s okay.”

“I will live, Shy,” Joe pointed out despite pain radiating through his body. “I was far luckier than Scientist.” The other Warrior had been found but severely injured and barely clinging to life. Joe wasn’t sure if he would make it due to a good chunk of his body being damaged.

“Luckier than Python, too…” Shy muttered, looking away. “The guy got so close to Grian and me and now he’s gone…” Python and Joe had helped take care of Emerald and became almost like two other dads to the toddler.

Xisuma liked to joke that she had 5 dads with how close the group had gotten to her. She even had different names for them. Xisuma was Dada X, Shy was Daddy, Grian was Wing Dad, Joe was Soft Dad, and Python was Papa Py. Everyone else was uncle, or aunt in the girls’ case. The only exceptions were TFC and Keralis. TFC was Pawpaw Tin-Tin and Keralis was, oddly enough, brother. Then again, the returned hermit had assumed a brotherly role with her.

Joe felt horrible for leaving Python. Emerald had lost a dad, one was too hurt to get out of bed, the other was too worried, and the other two were stressed beyond belief. Emerald was passed around between the hermits as Joe recovered, Shy helped him, and Xisuma and Grian were trying to cope with stress. He wondered who had the toddler right now.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. Life is fleeting but I never expected it to take a friend.” Joe fought tears as his voice wavered. “It was either we both die or I live. There was no saving him…”

“It’s fine. I’d rather lose one friend then two… As horrid as that sounds…” He powered up some magic and used it to heal Joe’s wounds slightly. “Now, only get up to stretch and all that shit. You know the drill, Mr Healer-man.” Shy waved to Cleo as he exit the base, taking out his communicator and calling someone.

Cleo sighed and looked to Joe. “Shy really likes you. I think, despite liking Python too, he’d hate if you died alongside him.” She gave Joe a healing potion. “You’ve become close with the Dad Group.” Joe drank the healing potion, trying not to chuckle at the unofficial nickname for Emerald’s dads. “Don’t stress yourself too much, okay? Cuze I’ll kick your ass if you do.” She gave a grin, making Joe smile too.

“I’ll try not to.”

* * *

It was dark. It was late. The creatures who had captured him had ran off hours ago. Hell, even days. But, he was here with the nightmares again. “Joe?” He called out, standing up and observing the deep woods.

He ran a hand across his metallic half, shocked at the sheer amount of blood covering it. He almost died… He almost fucking died! Falling to his knees, all he could hear was the chant the creatures had taken up when gripping him. _“impure intruder! Impure intruder!”_

“No! I’m not impure!”

_“sinful man! Committed crimes! Impure intruder!”_

“I’ve moved past that!” He screamed out, nails digging into his head. “I know I’ve sinned! We all have!”

_“Kill the sinful! Purify the land! Impure intruder!”_

“Stop!” The chanting grew louder and many voices overlapped, flooding his senses. “Stop!! I’m sorry, okay?! I wasn’t well!”

He screamed as his wounds opened back up and showed every sinful crime he hate committed; his many regrets flooded the area in crimson red and drowned him as the creatures kept chanting.

_“Impure intruder! Purify the land! Impure intruder! Purify the land!”_

“STOP!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hfuekx zdu! I lyrrfp zdu! iyql ldgm vfxxmp!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe is making progress while our mystery man struggles for life.

Joe almost jumped out of bed when Emerald screeched near him, startling him awake. He looked to the Avairan mix he had come to call his daughter and sighed, leaning down and picking her up to set her on the bed with him. “Soft Dad! Soft Dad!!!”

“Yes?” Joe had to chuckle at how much she looked like Xisuma. The excitement in her eyes even mimicked Xisuma’s when he was excited. Hell, she looked far more like her father than she did Grian. All except for her lighter hair and fluffy wings, as well as a small frame. Joe ruffled her feathery hair as she purred.

“Brother and Uncle Scar are being mean!” She stuck out her tongue and closed her eyes tightly, making Joe have to try not to chuckle.

“How so?” He raised an eyebrow, knowing full well that Scar and Keralis were probably just teasing Emerald playfully and chasing after her.

“They’re being mean!”

“Alright… I’ll come with you and tell them to stop being big meanies.” Joe set Emerald aside and slowly got up, gasping at his healing wounds burning at the movement. Despite knowing Shy would drag him back to bed if he found him walking around, Joe was getting restless in bed. He slowly walked out of his base and almost bumped into Emerald’s “tormentors” on the way out.

“Oh, uh. Hey!” Keralis chuckled at Emerald hiding behind Joe’s legs. “We didn’t mean to have her bother you…”

“We were just playing with her,” Scar stated, crouching down to Emerald’s level. “Isn’t that right, Emerald?”

“Big meanie! Brother and Uncle Scar are meanies!” Emerald stuck her tongue out at them and hid behind Joe even more.

“Oh, uh… We’re sorry! We didn’t mean to be so mean!” Keralis sat down and waved to Emerald. “We can play aliens and soldiers again, but I’ll be the alien this time!”

Joe felt Emerald peek her head out from behind him. “Promise?”

Scar took out a snowball and threw it at Keralis, making him squeal at how cold it was. “Get the alien!” Keralis realized his mistake and got up, running as Emerald took off after him, Scar not far behind. Joe chuckled and limped his way towards the shopping area. He wanted something sweet and Shy had recently set up a sweets shop, saying something about how everybody needed a treat sometimes.

Speaking of Shy, he was there. The hermit had made several trips to the Council since Season 7 started to begin his transition. Even Grian had tagged along and it was honestly surreal to hear the normally high pitched voice get deeper. Same with Shy, who sounded like he was going through puberty with how much his voice cracked.

Shy turned and gasped at Joe, voice cracking as he began scolding his friend. “What the hell, Joe?! I told you to stay in bed! Hell, you’re a Healer! You know you’re still a bit too hurt to be out and about!” Shy grabbed Joe by his shirt but Joe jerked away, gasping at feeling a wound on his leg open back up.

“Yes, but I also need to stretch more and test how well my wounds hold up. Healing is more than simply laying in bed and waiting for the end to come.” He smiled to ease Shy, who wasn’t fooled.

“Yeah, blah blah blah. You’re bleeding again, dammit!” He made his point by pointing to the bloody bandages. “Seriously? Do I have to drag you to bed and tie you down?”

“No, you do not. I assure you that, as a Healer, I know what I am doing.” Joe dug into his inventory bag and took out some diamonds. “May I have some cookies?” He smiled and Shy walked back into his shop, which was designed as a giant cake.

“I swear to god, I’m going to kick your ass when you get better.” He came back out with some cookies and took about 3 of the diamonds. “Eat up.”

Joe smiled and began limping away but had to stop and gasp. It wasn’t often that Healers had visions but, since they were more spiritually inclined than other classes, it did happen sometimes. This vision was of the attack that had occurred over a month ago.

_ Python was stabbing the creature as it jerked him around, the area around him more blood than forest. He yelled as the creature let him go and ran away to clean its wounds. Python groaned, too injured to move. He reached out when voices could be heard nearby and weakly groaned. “_Help…_” The voices faded off into the distance and Python whined, collapsing and letting himself bleed._

Joe reeled back from the vision, falling to the ground and trying to catch his breath. Why the hell would he have a vision of that?! That only pushed home that Python was really dead! He looked around and noticed Shy over him, trying to comfort him through his vision. “Shy…?”

“Y-yeah?” Shy’s voice wavered in worry. “You had a v-vison, right?”

“…I’m sorry. Sorry for leaving Python to die…” Joe’s chest hurt with guilt and regret; he could have saved Python. The other had been so close to being found and… he had been alive. Had was the keyword in this case. He was truly gone now…

Shy looked away, fighting tears. “…I-it’s fine. I… We c-can’t handle t-two members… two d-dads…” He leaned down and picked Joe up, carrying him back to his base. “Python… he was a good man…”

“…” Joe could only stay silent; the fall had broken open more wounds. Part of him wanted to believe that Python was alive somewhere. That someone had found him. But, the evidence piled up and screamed that they had lost him.

“Joe? Can I confess something?” Shy’s voice snapped Joe back to reality.

“Y-yes. You can.” Joe had to stabilize his voice to hide his emotional, mental, and physical pain.

“…I think maybe… Maybe I could have come with you? To help out and then maybe Python would… still be here…”

Joe couldn’t find the words to say to Shy. He couldn’t have changed the outcome of the attack other than more being injured. Emerald needed what was left of her dads. She needed them to be here and strong. Poor thing had already started questioning where “Papa Py” was. It… hurt. It really did.

* * *

Where was he? This wasn’t one of his usual nightmares. “Joe? Someone?” He called out, knowing full well that he was alone. His body hurt and it was dark. “Hello?” He got up, gasping at how much his wounds hurt. How was he alive?

A voice came from seemingly everywhere. “He’s struggling to breathe again…” Another voice replied.

“There’s so much blood in his lungs, I’d be surprised if he makes it.” He recognized those voices…

“Hopefully, he’ll pull through another night.”

“I sure hope you’re right.”

He sighed and realized that, while this wasn’t a nightmare, he was still struggling to wake up and keep his grip on this world. He wanted to live and pull through. He needed to see his friends again! “I’m not going down yet!” He yelled out to the darkness around him. “I have a family back home!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe realizes that holding onto his trauma has had some negative effects on him.

Two months. It took two months for Shy to allow Joe to walk around unassisted. He still hurt but it was far less than before. Right now, Joe was playing with Emerald as Xisuma, Shy, and Grian debated how to tell Emerald that Python was dead. Her 3 year old mind didn’t fully understand the concept of death and, since respawn worked in this universe, it was easy to think it was all temporary.

Joe ruffled his daughter’s hair as Grian approached him. “Is it time?” He was nervous.

“Not yet. Shy… actually wanted to take a trip to the Council with you. He let it slip that you had a vision and Healer wants to see what you can remember. They… never found a body for Python so they think there’s a slight hope he’s alive.”

“…” Joe picked Emerald up and gave her to Grian, who purred and cuddled his daughter. “I’ll go. It’s my fault he’s gone, anyways.”

“Don’t say that-“ Grian was cut off by Joe glaring at him and losing his temper- something he rarely did.

“Everybody tells me that I could not have done a thing but my vision has said otherwise, Grian! He had been alive and I abandoned him! Now what?!” Joe choked out a sob, realizing now that he was crying. “He’s dead because I left him to die…”

Grian whimpered and lowered his wings, which had been plucked almost bare from sheer stress. “Don’t blame yourself, please…” He held Emerald closer. “Just go with Shy.”

Joe sighed and nodded, walking over to the Council member. “Grian said you wanted me to go for statements?”

“Yeah. You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Shy’s face was full of concern and even some guilt, reminding Joe that the newer hermit blamed himself for not coming along.

“Might as well… If there’s even a slim chance Python is alive…” Joe tried not to sigh; he wanted to be strong. “When can we go?”

“As soon as you’re ready…” Shy took out a cookie and ate it, offering one to Joe. “Eat up before we go, though.”

“Then let’s go. I… want to get this over with as soon as possible.” Joe opened a portal and looked back to Grian and Xisuma, who were giving supportive but worried expressions. He walked through, not quite ready to relive the trauma he had experienced.

\---

Joe knew it would be hard to tell an Informant of the details of the event that took Python. He knew that he might cry. But, he never expected to have a panic attack. While he had seen others have them, he had never experienced one before and was shocked by how it felt as if the walls were closing in on him; how it seemed like his throat was closing up and everybody was out to get him. How his world warped and shifted in his panic and he felt as if he was back at the area where it all happened.

As he slowly recovered, Joe became aware of Shy speaking to him softly yet shaking as he rubbed the other’s arm in comfort; Joe must have fallen to his side of the floor and curled up. “It’s okay… We don’t have to talk about it anymore…” Shy’s deep blue eyes were to the brim with tears and worry, a few salty droplets falling down his pale face.

“What happened?” Joe softly asked, not quite sure what he had just went through. 

“You had a panic attack. You just… sort of broke down and began shaking and…” Shy sighed and hugged Joe gently, holding him close. “You don’t have to talk about it anymore…” Joe mutely nodded and embraced his friend, who helped him up and looked to the Informant. “I think we’re done now,” Shy muttered while leading Joe back out to the bustling city. “Come on. Let’s eat something.”

Joe gripped Shy as they entered a shop specializing in fresh fruits. His legs still shook and he wanted to curl up again, but he leaned onto Shy and let the other take his weight. Shy only smiled at him and led him to get some fruit based dessert, pointing out a blueberry yogurt cake with delight.

“Two pieces of that blueberry cake, please!” Shy told the woman at the counter. Joe chuckled at how the easily excited and often swearing hermit could be so polite towards others. He had his own charm, that was for sure.

“May I get whipped cream and strawberries on top of mine?” Joe asked, stomach growling at how good that sounded. He smiled when the food was given to them.

“Y’all two lovelys have a nice night, ‘kay?” The woman at the counter called after them, then turned and whispered to her coworker. Joe could hear what she said, though just barely. “Now, I didn’t know Poet had himself a lovely boyfriend.”

Boyfriend? Joe furrowed his brows and tossed that word around in his head. Shy was kind and caring, but very blunt and sometimes dull. Joe was just as kind and caring, but often came off as naïve and had a weakness of caring too much. In Joe’s opinion, they didn’t really have compatible personalities for romance. Friendship? Of course! But, even if Joe did have to feel something for him, Shy wasn’t his type.

He shook his head to focus back on reality. Maybe his mind was just tired from the panic attack… He sat down and Shy slid Joe a fork and his food. “If there’s one thing I love more than the Dad group, it’s food!” Shy laughed and took a big bite of his food.

Joe found himself chuckling and ate in a much…. Cleaner manner. “How are you and Grian doing?”

“As good as ever! Emerald tires us all out and, just between you and me, I think Xisuma is a bit jealous~” Shy chuckled. “It’s kinda cute, if I’m honest. Since we’re all so close, I was thinking of asking him out.”

Yep, that was Shy. Blunt and to the point. Joe was sure that, with both his and the rest of the group’s influence, Emerald would grow up into a wonderful woman. He did worry about her, however. During his healing, they kept Emerald away from him due to her not understanding that he was hurting. He missed his unofficial daughter.

“Do you know if he happens to be into men?”

“Please, he wanted to fuck Grian before even knowing his birth gender. Him being into men is what gave us Emerald in the first place!” Shy yelped when he dropped some cake onto his shirt. “Oh, for fuck’s sake… This is a new shirt!”

“Try warm water and a towel or rag,” Joe gently advised. Shy nodded and went to the bathroom to test it out, leaving Joe alone with his thoughts. He looked back to the traumatic event that killed Python and shuddered at it, forcing himself to shove the memory away to prevent another panic attack. He’d deal with that in his own time… He found himself picking at the cake after repressing the memories.

For some reason, he had lost his appetite. Still tired and shaking a little from his earlier meltdown, Joe shoved his food aside and rested his head on the table, eyelids heavy and exhaustion catching up to him. He silently questioned if this was how Cleo or Python felt when they had to occasional panic attack; both did have some form of PTSD, after all.

Cleo’s was linked to her death while Python’s was linked to a near death experience. No body really asked why they had PTSD- they just accepted it. Joe was admittedly glad that no one would question him if he had an attack in front of the others. They’d just comfort him.

* * *

There had always been one rule about Hermitcraft- never ask about one’s past. Despite having left years ago, Scientist was glad that rule still existed. He laid in the hospital bed and let his good eye trace lazily over the room, taking in every detail. He had been in and out of consciousness for quite a while now and this was the longest he had been awake.

His vision fell upon a small card Python had made him years ago- long before the creeper hybrid had joined the world of Hermitcraft. It was messily drawn and had many misspellings, though Scientist couldn’t blame him. He had been 7, but was just learning to read and write at that time.

“Moma sad its ur borthday. I think ur col and plez marry moma!” Scientist chuckled. Poor Python had been trying to get Healer with somebody for years, always saying that they shouldn’t be alone when he and his adoptive siblings eventually left. After Python, being the youngest, had left to create his own path, they began entertaining the idea and, while they weren’t official, Python still liked to tease Scientist and call him “dad.”

…God, he missed Python. He helped raise the little hermit after he had been found wandering lost in the woods. He had come from a rather… toxic household. To put a child through such neglect and abuse- Scientist sighed. He had no need to get worked up over something that had been taken care of years ago.

Healer loved children and, to harm them, was to invoke their rage. Scientist was sure that they could really kill him if they wanted to; they had made sure no evidence of Python’s horrid birth family would ever be found. Tired and hurting, Scientist let himself fall back into the blackness of unconsciousness. Yeah, he missed Python, but he was glad nobody asked him why he was so jumpy and depressed. Why no one asked him why he had PTSD. He knew simply reliving what happened would kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our mystery man wakes up

“Joe?” He called out again, knowing it was futile. Those creatures… had they claimed his life? The voices sounded again and he had come to know them as the two who had saved him and were taking care of him as he recovered from the attack.

“He’s reacting to external stimuli,” the female voice whispered.

“In English, please-“ A male voice demanded, little curt and frustrated.

“He’s moving when I touch him…”

From what he could gather, the voices were a pair of twins. The female was named Jamekia and the male was named Josh, though Jamekia seemed to have some form of personality disorder, for Josh sometimes called her Michael or Snow. Josh always acted a little odd, pointing towards a possible mental illness as well. Said something about seeing things.

“Hey! I’m here!” He called out, hoping he could wake up. “Come on… wake up! Wake up! Wake up!” He gasped as he opened his eyes, groggily looking into the faces of the twins. Both had green eyes and blonde hair, though Josh seemed heavily scarred around the face as if he fought a lot while Jamekia had more scarring around her arms and neck as if she had suffered through a period of self-harm. “Wh…where am I?” He was surprised at how weak his voice sounded.

“You’re in the Safe Haven. It’s a purified area the Beasts don’t dare go near…” Jamekia replied, her voice soft and sweet like a mother’s- Snow must be fronting. “This is our brother, Josh. I’m Snow, though sometimes I’ll be Lavender, Michael, or Jamekia. Sorry if I’m confusing you, dear!”

“N-no… It’s fine…” He wanted to sit up and see the damage done to his body. He already knew that he couldn’t feel half of it- mainly the lower half. “How… bad?” He muttered, struggling to keep awake and present.

“Oh, sweetie-“ Snow started before Josh cut her off.

“Dude, you’re not gonna walk without help for a good decade or two.” Josh sighed and reached down; he felt pressure on his legs, surprised he could feel that. Josh came back up with bloody bandages. “These are yours. It’s uh… well, we were surprised you made it through a month, let alone 5!”

5 months?! What the hell happened to everyone else?! “I… need t-to see… frien-“

“Oh, no. Not until you get better!” Snow pat his head gently. “Sorry, sweetie, but you’re lucky you’re a cyborg or else you would be gone. The metal protected your heart!” She sighed. “It was covered in some form of fake skin?”

He nodded. His father had done that for him with some help from a friend after an explosion destroyed the left half of his body and it had to be replaced. Self-conscious about his new robotic parts, he had them covered with fake skin to make them seem real.

“Well, either way, you’re lucky you’re here,” Josh pointed out. “You’re lucky we have such talented people here cuze Lemon and us are to thank for you being alive!”

“Oh, Josh. Take it easy on him… He just woke up…” Snow hummed and gently began changing the bandages on his arms and chest, the amount of blood surprising him. “We had some trouble with your species, dear and how to give blood. Josh thought you were a snake while I said you were a lizard. Mind telling us, love?”

“Creeper…” He weakly muttered out.

“…Well, that’s a sure surprise!” Snow tried to hide her shock with a sweet voice but only made it go higher pitched in an awkward manner. “Remind me to give Lemon 20 dollars as part of that bet he and Michael made.” Josh laughed and adjusted his bed to where it was sitting up halfway.

He got a good look at his body and noticed that what was healed had left nasty scars and what wasn’t healed fully yet was held together with stitches and bandages. He looked more scar tissue than creeper! “I…” He hated how he looked already.

“I’m sorry, dear. We tried to keep it as nice as possible,” Snow softly hummed out. “Your legs are… well, we will have to work on braces for them so you may walk. Until then, we have a wheelchair.”

Josh grabbed a clipboard with paper and it and a pen. “Alright. We’ve been calling you ‘Patient 27’ but we need a name. Mind telling us? Or, hell, make up one for all I care. We just need something better than that dumb name we gave you.”

“Be careful, Josh. He’s still hurting. We would appreciate a name, but we must focus on your recovery first.”

“Uhm… **-****…” He groaned and tried to cling to his brief consciousness longer but was forced to fade back to black, not even getting to hear himself say his name. _‘I’m not done! I need more time!’_

* * *

Patient 27 whimpered and opened his eyes, finding himself alone. This had been his life for… well, he counted 22 times. Each time he was forced back into rest by his injured body, he fell into nightmares and could not wake up until those horrid creatures did all they could against him and his friends. He slowly sat up, hissing at the sheer amount of pain.

Looking to his body, he was surprised at how much more he had recovered. Yet, more ugly scars crisscrossed his skin and his robotic half sparked slightly in an effort to keep him alive. He slowly turned his head, whimpering at how stiff it was and how much it hurt. He was in a makeshift medical room inside of a log cabin of sorts, plastic everywhere in some effort to keep it sanitized.

“Hello?” He softly called out. Jamekia poked her head in and walked towards him in a dignified manner; Patient 27 assumed this was Michael fronting- he was always more serious. “Oh, hi! H-how long was I out?”

“Well, it’s been 8 months since we first found you.”

“8 MONTHS?!” He coughed and groaned in pain at his sudden outburst. “Listen… I h-have a daughter back home and… please… I need to see her…” He missed his daughter and everyone else!

“You can’t yet.” Michael began changing what little bandages Patient 27 had. “You can’t even walk.”

“I can try!” Patient 27 slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, doubling over in pain and feeling tears roll down his cheeks. Michael only hummed softly and let him cry into his hands.

“You see?”

“…” Patient 27 whimpered and laid back in bed, body shaking from his emotional and physical hurt. Everyone probably thought he was dead and… with as hurt as he was, maybe it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... . / .. ... / --. --- -. . / - --- / - .... . -- .-.-.- / .... . / .. ... / -.. . .- -.. / - --- / - .... . -- .-.-.-


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy party cheers everybody up!

Joe really wanted to be excited for Emerald’s 4th birthday. It was a nice distraction from the fact that the Council had recently given up on the search for Python and declared him officially dead. It didn’t help that he was having nightmares of that fateful day and sometimes saw things that weren’t there. It… honestly tired him out and even Cleo couldn’t seem to shake him out of his depression, though he put on a strong face for her and Emerald.

The sound of flapping caught his attention and he saw Grian fly to him, wings still semi bare from his stressed plucking. “Hey,” He chirped as he waved, walking to Joe. “You’re late for Emerald’s party. Everything okay?”

“Uh… yeah…” Joe sighed, knowing his lie would not pass. Grian was too smart for that. “Okay, no. I’m tired and… I want to be happy and excited for Emerald. I can’t find it in me to be happy, right now. Python’s… officially gone. They’ve given up on him! It’s…” Joe gasped when Grian hugged him, the small hermit purring to comfort the now crying one.

“Go ahead and cry. I know it’s hard.” Upon hearing Grian say that, Joe began sobbing loudly. He wailed into his friend’s arms about everything he could, taking off his glasses and holding them as not to get them dirty. “It’s okay…” Grian rubbed Joe’s back in comfort before humming the lullaby he always sang to Emerald before she went to bed.

“It’s my fault, Grian! I could have gone back and saved him!” Joe gripped onto Grian’s sweater, tears dripping onto it.

“You did what you thought was best at the time… I trust your judgement and I don’t blame you for leaving.” Grian looked at Joe and smiled, though it was easy to see the tears in his eyes. “We all miss him, but please. Come to Emerald’s party. She needs her dads.”

Joe nodded and Grian took off his sweater, giving it to Joe. “Here. You’re a mess.” Grian still wore his binder but had scheduled surgery recently, which Joe admired. Even with support from everyone, it took someone strong to go through with transitioning. Joe shoved Grian’s sweater back to him, smiling.

“I’ll clean my face without ruining your signature sweater. Well, even more,” Joe muttered while pointing out the wet spot from his tears and snot. He pat Grian and walked over to a nearby pond, cleaning his face and sighing at the nice feeling of the cold water. It helped clear his mind a bit; he walked over to Grian and smiled. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Xisuma was depressed, for a lack of a better word. Everybody was. Python was officially gone. Yet, Emerald’s birthday party was exactly what everybody needed; it was a nice, happy event. Plus, Emerald needed a good memory before they eventually told her the news about “Papa Py.” “Oh, hey Joe!” He walked to the hermit as he entered the party with Grian.

TFC had let them use his Season 7 base, which was a warehouse of sorts, for the party because, as he said, “Papwpaw Tin-Tin has to spoil his little Emerald ore, now doesn’t he?” TFC seemed to love Emerald even more than her dads did, though that was because she was his unofficial granddaughter and grandkids are often spoiled by their grandparents. Xisuma was glad the hermits had taken well to his daughter; they all saw her as their own in some way.

Speaking of Emerald, Joe was almost bowled over by Iskall chasing after her. “UNCLE ISKALL IS GOING TO THROW YOU INTO THE POND!” Emerald screeched happily at that and sped up; Xisuma chuckled and walked to Joe.

“Hey. Nice to see you here. Grian was worried about you.”

“I know that now, because he let me ruin his sweater with my tears.” Joe chuckled somberly, wiping away a few tears that formed. “I’m okay now. I promise.”

“I know the news about Python has upset us all, but let’s focus on the happy for now. Look.” He pointed out Emerald, who was darting around Mumbo while Iskall tried to grab her. Mumbo picked her up and held her above his head where Iskall couldn’t reach her.

“No fair!”

“Uncle Mumbo protects his niece from mean, short Iskalls.” Mumbo stuck his tongue out and ran away with a laughing Emerald above his head, Iskall chasing.

“We’re all having fun. Why not join us?” Xisuma wanted Joe to at least get somewhat out of his depression. It had damaged his relationship with Cleo, though that could be repaired still. “Come on.” He gently grabbed Joe’s hand and dragged him away from Grian, who went off to chase after Mumbo and his daughter.

Joe sighed as Xisuma dragged him over to Shy and False, who were planning a prank together. Upon seeing the admin and local “Mr Healer-Man” approach, both went silent except for snickers.

“Hey, can we join in on the fun?” Xisuma asked, jumping when Shy pressed a button on Xisuma’s helmet and made the visor retract, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. True to his word, Shy had asked Xisuma to be his boyfriend and he agreed. “Shy, you know not to mess with my visor!” He pressed the button and put it back in place, face red.

“Yeah, but your face gets so red when I kiss you!” Shy cackled and ran after Keralis, screaming something about how they were going to prank him. Shy was… definitely strange, that was for sure. But, he made Xisuma happy.

False only chuckled as Xisuma forced himself to calm down again, face still hot. “He’s adapted well. I’ve seen you and him get along very well, Joe.” Xisuma watched slight panic flash across Joe’s face before he smiled and sighed.

“Yeah. We’re pretty close. I think the entire Dad Group is close.” Joe rubbed his eyes and Xisuma realized that his cry might have tired him out. “It didn’t surprise me when Shy and Xisuma began dating.”

Satisfied with Joe interacting with False and a little embarrassed, Xisuma walked to Grian, who had Emerald squirming in his arms. “Dada X!” She squirmed until she ended up upside down in her father’s arms, whining and flapping her wings. “Noooo! I wanna see Dada X!”

Grian chuckled and set her down. She ran to Xisuma, who picked her up, removed his helmet, and began kissing her cheeks, making her squeal happily. “Dada X! Dada X! That tickles!!”

“Good. Because I’m going to keep doing this!” He laughed when she pushed his head away, whining but still giggling. “Aw, you don’t want Dada X’s kisses? He loves you, you know!” Xisuma looked to Grian, who was laughing.

“And what are you cackling about, Wing Dad?” Xisuma raised an eyebrow.

“I’m sorry but that is just too adorable. God, what did I ever do to deserve having _your _kid? You’re a wonderful dad.”

“She was our happy little… Well, there are no accidents, are there? I don’t regret a thi-“

Ex ran by and grabbed Emerald from his brother, screaming “SHIT” over and over in a maniacal manner until Emerald repeated him, which was only a few seconds.

Grian blinked and handed Xisuma some snowballs. “Wait until he lets go of Emerald until you punch him.” He nodded and chased after his brother, throwing snowballs towards him. Ex cackled and ran faster, his niece screaming in sheer delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .. - .----. ... / .- .-.. .-.. / ..-. .-.. . . - .. -. --. .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- .----. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . / - .-. ..- .-.. -.-- / .... .- .--. .--. -.-- .-.-.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patient 27 gets a name- or rather, names

Patient 27 yawned and sighed as Michael walked into the room. It was always so weird seeing someone with an entirely different personality come in. From what he could gather, Snow and Michael tended to front more often. He thought back to his own past and found himself missing an old friend.

He blinked and decided to bring her out. It had been so long and, honestly, he was tired of trying to shovel them all into one person. It grew tiring and often resulted in his anxiety or depression.

“Hello, Mr Michael!” Patient 27 grinned, shocked at how her mouth felt odd and crooked. Michael seemed shocked before slowly nodding in understanding, bowing to Patient 27.

“Nice to meet another system.”

“I’m Tulip! We have Birch, Lief, Viper, Spruce, and Python!” She giggled and observed her leg braces. “Py says these help us walk?”

“Yes. They do. You’re pretty hurt, Py- I mean, Tulip. You’re a little, right?”

Tulip nodded and slowly stood up from her bed, shocked at how odd her skin looked with all of the scars. “Yep! Py is our caretaker! But he tried to keep us all together! He didn’t get it right so he faked it. We all did!”

* * *

Scientist had heard rumors. He had heard many, many things in passing while he rest in the hospital, recovering from the attack 8 months ago. But, one rumor stuck out to him. The Council may have given up on Python but some still felt as if he might be alive. That’s why Scientist snuck out. How he managed to do so while hurt was his best guess but he was back in the woods where he almost met his end, crutches under arms and leg in a cast; he was glad he was mostly healed.

Trying to be quiet as not to attract the beasts again, he wandered about until he came across a small necklace on the ground. It took some doing and odd positions with his crutches, but he managed to grab it and began observing it. The necklace was something he had given Python years ago; it was a rose shaped locket and, upon opening it, it revealed a picture of young Python with Healer and a small message Scientist had written: “Happy birthday, Pythonator! You’ve come so far and here’s to hoping that 10 is just the start of a long life. Love, your ‘Dad’”

He found himself tearing up at that and nodded, knowing the necklace would have been destroyed if those creatures had really killed him. The body was never found because there was never one in the first place! Laughing softly, he walked in the direction he had found the necklace in, observing scraps of clothing snagged on branches or bushes.

Excited, he sped up his odd, crutch assisted limp and found an area of brightly colored trees and grass with some houses in it. He walked into the area and found himself surrounded by white magic, which felt oddly cleansing. He blinked when it traveled into the ground, leaving him be.

“What is this place?” He softly muttered to himself, making his way towards the middle of the village like area. “Hello?” He looked around until he noticed a male staring back at him from the door of a home.

The male was well built, had blue eyes, dark hair, and light freckles across his skin; he seemed to be maybe 8-9. “Uh… hi?” The male waved, his voice cracking under stress.

“Uhm… Hey? Where am I?”

“A Safe Haven. There’s more out there but… Uhm. What are you doing here?” The male hesitantly approached Scientist, eyes full of worry and fear.

“I was looking for… a friend. He disappeared around here.” Scientist sighed. “Have you seen him? He is named Python and is a creeper of sorts!”

“Python? Uhm… You could try the medical cabin. I know some weird guys came in a long time ago.” He shrugged and pointed to the medical cabin. “I’ll come with you.”

“Uh… okay, thanks. But, won’t your parents be worried?”

The kid stiffened before laughing awkwardly. “Uhm… they’re… well, the Beasts got them.” He sighed. “The Safe Haven has been helping raise me.”

“Uhm… Well, I can help? I don’t know how bu-“

“Can you be my dad?!” The kid’s face lit up in excitement and he ran to Scientist’s side. “Pleeeeeeaaassseeeeee? I’ve never really had one!”

“Uhm…” Scientist couldn’t deny a kid. Hell, Python hadn’t been much younger when he took him under his wing. “Well, I’ll think about it, kid.”

“I’m Nate!” He giggled excitedly and grabbed Scientist’s hand, helping him over to the medical cabin. “I’m going to have a dad!!!” He cackled as they entered.

‘What the fuck do I do?!’ Scientist felt awkward but also like he had to take care of this kid now??? ‘I guess I’m a dad again???’

“Uhm… Where’s my friend, Python?”

“Oh! Right!” He dragged Scientist towards a secure section of the cabin. “We have a few here doing some physical therapy!” Nate knocked on the door and opened it. Scientist saw who he was looking for.

“Python!” Python was heavily scarred and barely looked like himself anymore; his legs had braces on them and his chest had even more robotic parts than it did before. Speaking of robotic parts, his fake skin had been removed to showcase what parts of his body were robotic. His hair was short and messy, as if it had been shaved at one point and grew in oddly. His right arm was in a sling and his good eye- the right one- was now nothing but a socket. That left his robotic eye to do the work while the area around the right socket was heavily scarred and warped.

Python turned from the blonde woman helping him work his braces and smiled. Scientist already knew something was wrong; he hadn’t seen Python’s entire demeanor be this way since… “Tulip?”

“Hi, daddy!” Python, or rather Tulip, grinned in a childlike manner despite his several missing teeth and crooked jaw.

“O-oh god… You’re reverting…”

* * *

Joe opened his eyes to find himself in darkness. “Uh… hello?” He looked around and saw Python sitting in the darkness not too far off. “Python!” He ran to his friend and crouched down next to him, noticing the other sobbing.

“J-joe… I can’t get the nightmares to stop! I want to wake up! I want to be back in control! B-but Viper-“

Joe gulped and tried not to shake. “Viper? H-he’s dormant, right? You’ve been g-getting treatment!”

“Joe… I almost died… They’re all back… And… I kind of missed them…” He half laughed and half sobbed. “Please find me. I’m still alive, Joe. I was found alive and taken to a safe haven!”

“W-where?!” Joe woke up before he could get the answer. He looked around and noticed Emerald and Grian passed out on the floor, both sleeping with their wings spread and faces buried into the arms as they laid on their stomach. “…Any other time, I’d laugh at that. But…” He silently got up and grabbed what he could, writing a note before leaving.

“Python, I’m sorry for ever giving up hope!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody realizes Joe left and we get to know who mentored Shy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever just take Hermitcraft canon and say "fuck this" then yeet it out the window?  
That's me.  
Also, I had fun writing this chapter simply because Shy is a fun character to write!

Shy was used to Grian having the occasional nightmare. The man had been through so much and the testosterone he was on did have some effect on him, even if he didn’t admit it. That’s why She wasn’t exactly shocked when Grian burst through the door and into his room, waking him up. “Shy!” Emerald was crying as Grian held her, reminding Shy that she had spent the night with Grian and Joe.

“Hm? Grian, it’s early…” He sat up and tossed a shirt on, not caring that it was the same one he wore yesterday. He’d change later. “Did you have another nightmare?”

“No! Joe left!” That made Shy jump out of bed, almost tripping, and grab the note Grian was holding. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE LEFT?!” Grian tugged on the note and Shy jerked away, reading it out loud.

_ “To my fellow hermits,_

_Last night, I had a dream and/or vision. Python is still alive and I have no doubt in my heart that I did not cause a death via my own neglect. I have gone to find where he is and get him the help he needs. The area is dangerous so I ask that nobody follows me. I should be back soon with Python in hand._

_ -Joehills”_

Shy blinked and gripped the note tightly, anger rising in his chest. Joe left. Joe _fucking _left to go back to where the dumbass was almost fucking _killed!_ He stormed past Grian, taking out his communicator and proceeding to spam the chat with messages to wake everybody up. _‘That goddamned asshole! The dumbass! The foolish, stupid, reckless dickwad!’ _Shy punched a tree to get the newfound aggression out, wanting nothing more than to grab Joe and beat some damn sense into him!

He knew he wouldn’t actually lay a hand on Joe because they had become best friends since the Python incident, though Shy was one to develop crushes a little too easily and then hid them until it all boiled over. Usually, that came in the form of some rushed confession then realizing it was a crush and ruining everything; Xisuma had been an exception.

But, now it was boiling over in his own rage, tears falling from his eyes in anger as he continued taking his frustration out on the tree, screaming and pounding on it, his natural Warrior aggression wanted to completely destroy it. He hit a stone at the base and yelled, clutching his now sore hand and snapping himself back to reality.

Hot tears coated his face and his knuckles had cracked to the point of bleeding, the thick scent of the crimson liquid only making him want to release even more aggression. Instead, he sighed and wiped his face, leaving streaks of blood on his cheeks. This was not him. He he had shifted into Warrior mode in his anger.

He looked around and noticed Doc standing nearby, just watching. He had never interacted with the creeper much but knew that Grian was good friends with him, even going as far as to have an entire war led against each other before Shy joined. Doc only took a step forward and extended a hand, a soft smile on his face as he offered comfort to the trans man.

Shy took his hand and yelled as he was pulled into a hug, the cold metal against his skin making him squeal a little. Yet, it did feel nice after getting so hot in his rage, sweat covering his face. They stayed together for a while, Shy focusing on Doc’s robotic arm and looking to his own.

Something about this felt all too familiar. Like both of them had done this before with others. They broke apart from their comforting hug and Shy blurted out what he was thinking. “Doc, what the fuck? How the fuck did you know to hug me when I was in a blind rage? I could have attacked you!”

“An old friend was part of the Council, though I didn’t know until the last moment. Upon hearing Joe and Python were in it and seeing you like this… Well, I remembered that sometimes Etho used get like this and simply making him focus on something else tended to calm him. It just… happened to be hugging.”

Etho? Did he mean _the _Etho? Hell, the asswipe was the one who convinced Shy to go to Hermitcraft in the first place! “Dude, that was my fucking mentor. He told me to come here because shit with the Watchers was going down and I’ve been giving him updates on y’all. Well, until he almost got killed and was out of it for a while.”

Doc’s face lit up. “He cares about us still?”

“Uh, yeah? Dude, he didn’t have a choice in leaving y’all. Warrior made him, saying he needed to focus on training me. I had just been made his apprentice then.” Shy shrugged. “He mentioned y’all a few times.” Etho still cared about his friends, for he didn’t know how to shut up when Shy asked him about them.

Shy squealed when Doc hugged him, laughing. “I thought he left because he didn’t care anymore! Where is he?”

Shy jerked away from Doc and took out his Council device, pressing a few buttons. “Fuck it, calling him so you can talk. I’m not supposed to do this but Warrior can go eat a bag of dicks. Besides, I’m sure you’ve noticed the chat. Joe left to go find Python and maybe Etho knows where the hell the dumbass went.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... . .----. ... / -. --- - / .... . .- .-.. - .... -.-- .-.-.- / . - .... --- / .... .- ... / -- .- -.. . / .- / -- .. ... - .- -.- . / - .... .- - / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-. --- ... - / .... .. -- / -.. . .- .-. .-.. -.-- .-.-.-


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a sneak peak into Python's tramua and where the hell Joe went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Busting out the big trigger warnings now!  
TW: physical/sexual child abuse, child neglect, past physical/sexual abuse, mentions of abuse, self-harm mentions, suicide mentions

Scientist sat with Tulip, who had transferred herself to a wheelchair and taken off her leg braces, though she had needed help with that. It was… honestly strange to refer to Python as Tulip and use female pronouns, but Scientist had to accept it. Python’s system, who had been nicknamed the PyCrew by Python himself, was something he never got used to; it was an unhealthy coping method for the trauma the poor creeper had suffered. He looked back to when Healer had first given the then 7 year old a checkup mere days after finding him in the woods.

_ Healer tossed the child’s dirty, torn clothes into the trash, making Scientist question where they were going to get more for such a small and malnourished child. “Now, sweetie. I’m going to take care of you. Do you know your name?” Healer asked, their voice even sweeter than normal to comfort the scared child._

_ The child scrunched up his face, attempting to sound out a word but only resulting in a few noises that meant nothing. “He can’t speak, Healer. You did say he was neglected, right? Wouldn’t surprise me if they never taught him how to speak,” Scientist pointed out, noticing the child flinch when Healer placed a hand on his leg._

_ “Hm? Oh, do you not like me touching you?” The child shook his head and scooted away, flinching when he realized what he did before scooting back towards Healer. “Sweetie… I’m going to touch you to make sure you’re safe and that you’re healthy. If you don’t like it… You can… bite me! As hard as you can!” Healer gave a kind smile._

_ The child tilted his head and bit the air, as if asking if that was what they meant. His teeth were sharp but he was missing quite a few. Healer nodded and began observing the scarring and evidence of neglect on the child. It depressed Scientist to see how horrible people could be to their children. He watched the child be fairly compliant, though he bit Healer twice and drew blood._

_ Upon checking his legs and thighs, Scientist heard Healer gasp before letting out what could best be described as a rage induced growl. “Healer? What’s wrong?” He got up from his chair and walked over to them as they let the child curl up on the bed._

_ “…There’s signs of repeated sexual assault.” Their voice was soft, like a whisper, though it held such anger and malice to it that it was hard to believe Healer was speaking. “They used their child as a sex toy.”_

_ Scientist hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Healer’s shoulder, causing them to snap their head towards him. He cleared his throat and tried to speak calmly in order not to fuel their much deserved rage. “W-we can deal with h-his parents later… The kid n-needs us.”_

_ “…Yes. He’ll be strong because he has us. We’ll… create a support system that’ll work!”_

Yeah, fat chance of that happening. Python had been hiding the PyCrew for years now and letting them front when he felt he could work it into the situation. It had tired him out enough for him to become depressed multiple times and Scientist knew that, amongst the many scars from the attack, some of them had to be self-inflicted. Hell, Python had a record of 4 unsuccessful attempts on his own life.

Tulip wheeled herself over to who Scientist had come to know as Snow. Just like his son, Snow had DID and currently had 4 active personalities, or alters. From what track he could keep, Scientist had counted 4 active alters in the PyCrew and 3 dormant. He knew that Tulip, Python, Birch, and Lief were active, while Viper, Spruce, and a newer alter called Rose were dormant. He only knew of Rose because Tulip mentioned her in passing.

Snow smiled and said something to Tulip, who giggled and spoke back excitedly. At least they were getting along. Snow seemed to be the caretaker of the system, much like Python was the caretaker of the PyCrew. She was kind and sweet and took very well to Tulip.

Scientist jumped when his device rang, cursing himself for not leaving it at home. He picked up and was surprised to see Shy and… “Doc?”

“Etho! I missed you!”

‘_Oh, Shy, I’m going to fucking kill you-‘_

* * *

Joe panted as he ran into a cave, seeing the Beast’s jaws snap at the entrance only mere inches away from his face. Drool with the smell of rot splattered around him and on him, making the hermit gag at the smell. He pushed himself against the wall and tried to make himself as small as possible but tensed when he heard cracking of earth. Next thing he knew, he was falling towards an underground, murky lake.

He yelled as he entered the water with a splash, losing all sense of direction as something wrapped around his feet and kept him under no matter how much he jerked. It felt almost like a clawed hand dragging him down further into the depths. Voices began to fill his head, each one louder than the next.

_ “He is impure!”_

_ “He has allowed crimes!”_

_ “He has let illness take over!”_

_ “He will pay…”_

Joe felt whatever had ahold of him begin dragging him down even faster no matter how much he struggled and jerked. This couldn’t be his end! He had so much to live for! He had Shy, Grian, Python, Xisuma, and Emerald!

_ “He longs for family… He loves his family…”_

_ “His family is not bound by blood but rather by different types of love.”_

_ “He is impure, but he has purified himself.”_

Joe was freed and he shot up to the surface, gasping and swimming to the rocky shore as the voices faded out. He pulled himself from the water and coughed loudly, listening to his every movement be echoed across the cave. “…WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some new information while Shy discovers Python's other parts...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this chapter. Dialogue heavy but fun.

Shy looked over the list of hermits as he tried to figure out who to take with him. Etho’s hologram flickered nearby from Shy’s device. “I know Doc and Xisuma want to see you, but Xisuma has Emerald and, if Joe or I never return, she’ll need more than just Grian.”

“You said TFC is a great caretaker of her, right?” Etho ate something as he watched someone off camera. “It’ll do him some good to stop being a hermit and interact with the others.”

“I’m thinking of bringing Doc, Cub, and False. All three are great fighters and know how some damn good moves. That means Xisuma won’t be able to see you but he’ll be safe with Grian and Emerald.” Shy shuffled some papers at his desk, trying his best to write on the list before him.

“I say take Xisuma along. If Warrior finds out you’re bringing more than two civilians with you, you’ll be screwed with or without Xisuma. I can tell him that X and Doc are my guests and we can share the blame.”

“Maybe…” Shy looked up and saw Etho spinning slowly in a swivel chair. “…Really?”

“Tulip did this to me… Surprised you didn’t notice.”

Shy tilted his head. “You’ve mentioned Tulip and Lief. Who are they?”

Etho’s face became one of panic before he tried to calm himself. “Well… It’s a long story. I… Well…” He sighed, stopping his slow rotation. “I guess I should prepare you. Python… isn’t just Python. He has multiple personalities. Tulip and Lief are two of them, but he may go by Birch, Spruce, or… well, Viper. Be careful of Viper. He’s a dangerous personality.”

“…Noted.” Shy remembered some of the stuff he had learned when he wanted to be a Healer rather than Warrior.

_ “Now,” the Healer murmured. “Some are a bit on the odd side and have many people in their head. Just know that this is because of trauma and you are not to try to prove the alters aren’t real. They are just as real as you and me, though they manifest in different ways.”_

_ “Then why is it a mental illness?” Shy asked, cursing himself for wearing his binder that day. He was only 16 and had yet to grow used to it._

_ “Because it’s not healthy. The victim doesn’t cope with the trauma correctly and instead passes from alter to alter, never facing it head on. Plus, people with DiD, or what we know as multiple personalities, also tend to suffer from anxiety or depression.”_

_ “So… we want to help them because they’re avoiding the problem in a… subconscious way? And it makes even more problems in the long run?” Shy was understanding it a bit more now._

_ “Yes. Take one of our aids’ sons, for example. Kid was found neglected in the woods and showed signs of former abuse. Now, he is battling DiD and his mentor is trying to mentor him and handle his illness.”_

Shy slowly blinked and began to think maybe his mentor had been referring to Python. He shook his head and took out a blank piece of paper, writing on it. “Hm… Okay, so. We’re bringing Xisuma, Doc, False, and Cub. We also need to look for Joe so we’ll do that after we get Python and you home.”

Etho blinked and groaned. “Really? I guess I _do _have to go home. Healer’s going to kill me for sneaking off.”

“Aw, are they your _lover?” _Shy cackled when Etho used his coat to hide his face. Etho had changed from his normal clothes to a thin blue jacket with a black t-shirt under it and some sweatpants. “You like Healer!” Shy teased, watching his former mentor hide his face more.

“Shut up. I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“Healer and Etho sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Shy jumped and screamed when Xisuma walked in, making Etho chuckle.

“Uh… am I… interrupting something?” He looked concerned. “I can leave…”

“Naw, X man.” Shy cackled when Xisuma rolled his eyes. “Just teasing the fuck outta Etho. He has a cruuuuush~”

“I’m going to kick your ass when you come here.” Etho looked off camera and it was easy to hear Python nearby.

“Dad? Who are you talking to?”

“Oh, uh… Shy and Xisuma.”

“I’ve never met them. Maybe one of the others did. But… I suppose I’m not good enough for that…”

“Oh, hey Spruce.” Etho looked to the camera. “Your friends are worried about you, Spruce. They’re watching.”

“O-oh… uhm… I’m tired…” Shy and Xisuma watched Spruce wheel himself into a room, muttering about being a burden.

“Uh…” Xisuma seemed confused so Shy spoke up.

“He has multiple personalities, which I learned about not too long ago.” Shy shrugged. “I’m not an expert on this nor do I claim to be one. But that brings up the question, Etho. Does each personality have its own song?”

“Song? What do you mean?” Xisuma asked, standing next to his boyfriend.

“Healers learn one thing first, no matter who is training them- their song. Most Healers are assigned to a Warrior or Scout since those two classes tend to get hurt the most. Warriors can have moments of raw aggression and Scouts get so hyper they can hurt themselves or others. Each Healer knows a song that is special to them that can calm others,” Etho explained. “My red eye? It’s technically redstone powered but that’s besides the point. I got it in training but I would have gotten even more hurt if a Healer didn’t start to sing. It’s cool to look at, too.”

“Well, uh… Honestly, that does sound pretty cool.” Xisuma nodded.

“But, to answer your question, Shy… Yes. Each alter has their own song.” Etho jumped when a loud bang was heard. “Must be another Beast… I’ll chat with you guys later. I’m going to help out.” He hung up, leaving Shy and Xisuma alone in Shy’s base.

“…Alright, pack up! You, Cub, me, and False are going to get Python and Etho!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bye, Bye, Python

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Past sexual abuse, pedophilia, suicide

Python slowly blinked as he stared at the tree in the center of the village through his window. He had been moved from the medical cabin to a guest cabin, though he felt as if he wasn’t ready. He wanted to do nothing but lay in bed and sleep. Then again, who wouldn’t? He could barely walk even with help and had to have a wheelchair most of the time. He was… a burden. He would be a burden upon his friends and family.

He gasped when he thought he saw his biological father, but it was just Josh passing by. He didn’t remember his biological family much, if he was honest. He knew they were why he had multiple personalities and that they were the source of his childhood trauma. But, what exactly had he experienced that messed him up so much?

Python reached deep into his memories. Viper and Spruce began screaming at him to stop- to not relive that trauma. But, he elected to ignore them and look as far back as he could. Memories flashed in his mind.

Graduation into a Healer. Training with Joe. Almost dying from a poorly made bomb- he didn’t like that memory. Healer’s other son, Aries, playing with each of his alters. Birch first forming and almost getting hit by a car in his excitement. Tulip playing with Aries and climbing using his sheep wool. Healer finding him.

Running away from home. His father throwing him against a wall. His mother taking money from strange men… Those men… They… Python shuddered and found himself sobbing softly. His biological parents… used him. Were paid by pedophiles to… To… They… Python sobbed loudly and gripped himself as every ugly memory forced itself up.

He had never felt so unloved, shameful, dirty, and used. They used him as a damn sex toy! He wanted to vomit and scream. He needed… He needed to do something! He wheeled himself around his room and dug in drawers for something sharp. It had been years since he had cut but he needed to be numb! He needed to distract himself from the fact that he had been nothing more than a way to make a quick buck. He came across something much different.

“A gun…” He whispered. It must be here for the protection that the last person needed. Python laughed softly and closed his eyes, listening in to his alters speak, which was hard because they all spoke at once.

_“It’s over… They used us…” _Spruce.

_ “I c-can’t even begin to believe what they did to us!” _Birch

_ “This only goes to show that nobody can be trusted to do right by you.” _Viper.

_“We were so young… I…” _Lief.

_“To harm a child…” _Rose.

_“They didn’t really do that, did they?” _Tulip.

“…They did.” Python.

He was tired. He just… wanted to be whole again. Had he ever been whole? He wanted to… just be… free.

* * *

Etho smiled as Shy and his group walked into the Save Haven, seeming confused at the white magic that helped clean “impurities.” Doc was the first to reach him, shaking off the magic with a grin. “You don’t know the start of everything that’s happened and I can’t wait to explain the fun we’ve had! You’re coming back to Hermitcraft, right?”

“…” Etho’s smile faded and he let Shy speak for him.

“He’s not allowed to enter the world until Warrior or another aid gives the go ahead. However, with him sneaking off, I doubt they’ll want to.”

Doc’s face fell and he sighed. “At least… I can keep you updated.”

Etho smiled and he stood up from his seat, noting Josh walk by the cabin Python had been moved to. “Don’t worry. I’ll try to appeal to Healer’s better side.”

“Aw, but don’t they have nothing but good sides to you, Etho?” Shy said with a teasing tone. Etho rolled his eyes and threw a stick at his former apprentice, chuckling when it became tangled in his hair. “Oh, fuck off.”

“I’m sure everyone wants to see Python at least.” Everybody nodded their agreement and Etho hoped that seeing his friends would knock Python out of being Spruce and… back into Python. Spruce was always so depressed and had been the main alter during 2 of Python’s 4 attempts on his life. “Let’s go see hi-“ Everyone was stopped when a gunshot rang out.

Etho dropped the crutches he was using and ran the best he could with his still damaged leg. He should have removed the gun. He should have kept it away. He should have he should have he should ha- “Python!” Red, red was everywhere. Red covered the room. Red, red, red, red… All red…

He… he left Python alone with a weapon knowing full well he was depressed. He had made a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... . / .-.. . - / .... .. -- / -.. .. .


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over for our friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Death, suicide  
Short chapter because lots of info

Joe sighed as the Beast slowly approached him, growls escaping it dripping maw. He knew he could help these creatures. He knew he could “purify” them. “…Alright. Happy thoughts…” He reached a hand out, bringing up memories of his friends. Acting out stuff with Cleo. Dragging Grian away from his prank. Holding Emerald 3 days after she was born. Dancing with Shy.

The Beast touched his hand with the top of its head and Joe looked into its white, glowing eyes. He watched as the shadows around it began fading and flowing away, making the massive beast smaller and smaller until it left a small black puppy with glowing, white eyes. “Well, hello. You’re just a little puppy Herobrine, aren’t you?” The puppy barked and ran off to play with a dead leaf.

Satisfied with his work, he began making his way east, using the sun as a guide. He had learned from the odd lake that the closest Safe Haven was in that direction. Hell, he had managed to “purify” the lake by using the same method of “pure” memories. It had turned white then a deep blue with voices thanking him.

Joe had to stop in his tracks as a vision hit him. Python was sitting in the void again, crimson red running down his chest from a nasty wound. He blinked and looked to Joe with a tired smile. “I can’t go on, Joe. I’m going to be free soon.”

Joe stopped and gasped loudly, realizing he had been holding his breath. Did… Did Python try to…? He ran towards his destination and prayed that this was the right Safe Haven. Python needed him! He let Python keep his alters and didn’t try to get him the help he needed! He let Python’s mental illness take over and it was all his fault if Python passed away!

He reached the Safe Haven and ran in, stopping when magic surrounded him. “What the…?” He jumped when he saw Shy. “Shy!” Joe ran forward and hugged his friend. “I-I… had a vision and P-pyth-“

Shy placed a hand on Joe’s shoulder, looking him in the eyes with grief in his. “He… shot himself in the chest yesterday. We… Think he’ll pass soon.” Joe felt Shy shudder in some attempt not to sob. “I’m s-sorry…”

Joe felt his stomach drop and the vision echoed in his mind, making him sob softly and grip Shy close. “Please don’t let him pass. Don’t let him die. It’s my fault.”

“It isn’t you-“

Joe stepped away from Shy to yell. “It is! I knew of his alters and I knew they were unhealthy! I knew he was hiding them and that doing so was damaging him! Yet, I let him die…”

“…” Shy sighed and hugged Joe. “Etho blames himself a lot, you know. He left the gun in Pyhon’s room by mistake. Before everything, he thought Python’s alters were gone- technically dead. They were dead to him, but now they caused him to be on the brink of death…”

Joe nodded mutely and kept hold of his friend, both crying over a lost friend. They had just gotten him back and… Now he was almost gone.

* * *

Python hadn’t been here in a while. He stepped forward and saw the beautiful garden he had created for his alters. Most of the time, he was fronting and didn’t get to see it often. “Tulip?” He called out, fully aware of the chest wound dripping blood onto the ground. He was worried for his little.

Viper answered. Viper was a brownish red color with yellow eyes and black pupils, plus a tail and snake tongue; he was wearing armor and bore the scars of Python’s first attempt on their life- scars longways up his arms. “She went dormant. Said she didn’t want to feel what it’s like to die.” Python noted that Viper had the same chest wound he did. “I can’t say I blame her. Lief and Spruce have gone dormant too. They’d rather be unaware of what’s going on.”

“…We can’t live like this anymore, Viper. We’re… What we’ve suffered was… horrible. No one should have to go through anything like that.”

“I’m not disagreeing. Hell, for once, I’m done fighting. I don’t want to be struggling with those memories for the rest of our life. One of the alters is still fighting for life. Think we should convince them to give up?”

“It’s our only choice,” Python muttered, both walking around the garden. Rose had pale skin, red hair, and had a far more humanoid look than the other alters. “Rose?”

“I’m not the one fighting, Python. I think Birch is. He… doesn’t want to give up but I don’t think he understands what we’ve all been through.”

“I want to go. I want to be free, Rose.”

“We all do.”

Python thanked Rose and went to find Birch, Viper quick to follow. They couldn’t live with the trauma anymore. They… They noticed their world waver and realized that Birch, wherever he may be, finally gave up. The fight was over and Python let his remaining alters fade away, then the garden. “…I’m free.”

Outside of his mind, the heart monitor faded into a flatline. Etho looked up and gasped, getting up and running to scream for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- .... . -.-- / .- .-. . / --. --- -. . .-.-.- / - .... . -.-- / .... .- ...- . / .-. . .- -.-. .... . -.. / - .... . .. .-. / ..- -. - .. -- . .-.. -.-- / . -. -.. .-.-.-


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a look into Etho's perspective and a promise Cub makes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Death

Etho sat beside Python as his adoptive son struggled for life. Nate, his new adoptive son, was with Xisuma and False so he wouldn’t see the state Python was in. Shy walked by and stopped, going in. “…You realize… he hit some pretty major stuff, right?” Shy asked with grief in his voice. “He’ll… Well. Etho, I think it’s time to say some goodbyes.”

Anger flared up in Etho when he heard that and he knocked Shy to the ground, blood running from the smaller one’s nose. “You don’t get to say shit like that! He’ll make it! He’s strong a-and… He’ll live! Dammit! I’ll make him live if I have to!” Hot tears ran down his cheeks and he sobbed loudly, using his hands to hide his cries. “I’d rather die than him…”

Shy stood up and wiped the blood from his nose. He clearly wanted to get angry and hit his former mentor back, but he was holding himself back from doing so. “Trust me. I think I’d rather be in his position too.” Shy walked out of the room, muttering about needing tissues.

Etho sighed and sat back next to Python’s bed, listening to the labored breathing despite the tube in his throat to help and the heart monitor beeping loudly. “Python… I know you’re hurting. I don’t know what made you do this but… Please… come back.” He sobbed into his arms, holding Python’s hand close to his chest. He just wanted to be able to tell Python that he was sorry.

A long beep caught Etho’s attention and he looked up, sorrow turning to horror as he noticed the heart rate had dropped to zero. He got up and ran to the door. “H-help! Python- He’s d-dying!”

Josh clearly heard this, for he ran to the room with Jamekia and some medical supplies in hand a few moments later. Cub must have been nearby too, for he ran in and gasped at seeing his friend unmoving. “CPR! Jamekia, start that and I’ll get the defibrillators!” Josh yelled.

Etho tried to shove his way past the two to at least hold Python’s hand and beg him to come back but Cub grabbed him, holding him back as Josh and Jamekia began working hard. “L-let go! I need to be with him!”

“Let them w-work!” Cub jerked Etho back more and yelled for Xisuma or Shy. Xisuma answered and helped hold the Council member back from Python as Josh charged up the paddles.

“Clear!” It was horrible, seeing Python’s body jerk from the shock as the twins worked their hardest to revive him. Etho yelled and struggled against the hermits, screaming for Python to fight. To live. He didn’t realize that they had lost grip a few moments later when he fell to the floor, sobbing loudly.

“N-no… Please…” He watched Josh debate putting the paddles away after quite a few unsuccessful tries. “Don’t fucking give up on him!” Etho yelled to Josh.

Josh charged up the paddles, looking to Jamekia. “Prepare for time of death.” She nodded as Josh hit Python again with the shock, jerking his body but allowing a weak pulse to come through. “I-I… Stabilize him!” Etho laughed softly at Python’s heart monitor beeping softly. He would make it… He would, right?

* * *

Cub snored softly as he sat awkwardly in a chair in Python’s room; he was in a deep sleep and found himself in the oddest dream. He was standing on the skyscrapers they had built in Season 6. The sun was setting and he remembered this. Python had shown affection towards him for the first time back then. He looked away from the sun and saw Python flying to the skyscraper.

When his friend landed, Cub noticed that he looked… Almost like Doc? As if Doc dressed in casual clothes and had light green hair, plus all of his robotics on one side. “Python?” He stepped forward when Python landed near him. “What’s going on?”

“I’m… not quite Python. I mean, I am but I’m not. Python…. has a lot of people in his head. I’m one of them- Lief. I… uh… Well, remember when I flopped myself onto you for three hours and we became friends after I just found you to cuddle when I was sad? That was me. Not Python me but Lief me.”

“So… Why are you here? Python’s barely clinging to life!” Cub sat down and watched the sun dip down slowly. “He’s… almost gone.”

“He’s… Not quite right. Our little was… destroyed I think. Tulip was the first alter and never grew up beside Python. She’s either dormant or gone forever. But, that’s besides the point. I wanted to give him something to fight for. Birch and Rose are visiting others as we speak. We think that… maybe… if we want to live, we can convince him to. After all, he is the host.”

Cub tilted his head as Lief sat next to him, gently placing a hand in his. “Cub, do you remember the party that got Grian pregnant with Emerald?” What an odd question. He was one of the few who had gotten drunk that night and woke up the next day in his bed with Python taking care of him to nurse his hangover.

“Not really. I’m not much of a drinker but Scar kept insisting I drink more. He was already drunk. Why?”

“You told us something that we’ve been scared to say anything about. We thought you might not like us. At all. Simply because we were sick in the head.”

“What’d I say?” Cub asked, having a feeling as to what it was. The two were close and Python was the unofficial third member of the ConVex. Hell, even the hermits joked that Cub, Scar, and Python should just all date; Scar was straight so no chance of that happening.

“That you loved me for who I was and you wanted me. I… we… didn’t want to have sex because it would have felt wrong. To use your drunken state for some pleasure. So, I took over and helped you. Cub… I know, with Emerald, we haven’t had much time together. But… If Python lives, do you think you want to at least give us, as a system, a try?”

“…Sure, as long as I get to know every one of you.” Cub smiled, hoping this would give Python some will to live. “I’m not used to this so… sorry if I mess it up. But, please. Tell Python I’m willing to learn. That I want him to fight for his life!”

“I will, don’t worry.” Lief smiled and gently placed a kiss on Cub’s cheek. “Thank you, Cub.”

Cub jumped up and cursed himself for falling asleep in such an odd position. He wasn’t exactly young, but he wasn’t old enough to where sleeping in such a position would damage him. He looked around and noticed Etho sleeping in a chair next to Python’s bed, his head and arms right beside Python’s chest. _‘Must have been listening to him breathe…’ _

He walked out of the room and looked around, going to the nearest bedroom. Shy, Xisuma, and Joe had fallen asleep curled up together. It was weird seeing Xisuma without armor. He walked to the next bedroom and noted False sleeping with Nate in her arms, Josh and Jamekia sleeping in a bed next to them. It had been a hellish day or so.

Cub walked outside and observed the tree, noting the swing on it. The only kid in the area was Nate so he questioned why it looked so well worn. He supposed it didn’t matter. If Python ever woke up… Well… Cub began picking flowers and weaving them together, making sure to include mostly tulips, for Lief/Python seemed to miss who they called Tulip.

Python was alive and Cub would make sure to convince him to stay alive. To come to him with worries and concerns. And, to maybe let him get to know every person Python had in his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Shy walked into Python’s room and noticed the other’s eyelids fluttering. He had been doing that for the past few days, never getting to the point of waking up. He was… stable, to some degree. After he “died” the first time, he had lost his life two more times before reaching a semi-stable state. It had been only a week since his last revive and Josh had said that it may be damaging his brain. Etho had been depressed since Python shot himself, barely eating or drinking. Xisuma had recently dragged him away to make sure he was being healthy and actually getting some nutrition.

Shy gently placed a hand on Python’s, closing his eyes. Was the poor creeper going to live? Was he okay in his mind? Was he having a nightmare or was he sleeping well? Shy sighed and decided to reach into himself to bring out his Healer’s song. It took him ages to actually get it right when he was training but…

_I’ve seen that look before. I’ve worn is all too well. It’s how to comprehend how far that I have fell._

Magic flowed up from the ground and formed into small, blue music notes as Shy sang. He could feel them “dancing” around him, remembering how he found his song as he sang.

_Python gasped as Shy sang, looking at the music notes and bouncing in place in some attempt to dance._

_“But I have found a place that I can call my own. I can take you there. Why should you be alone? No need to hesitate. What are we waiting for? I know you’re what I’m looking for! Oh, baby~”_

_Python giggled but yelped when Shy grabbed his hand, dancing with him as the music notes ‘danced’ around both of them._

_“Tear down the night sky! I’ll save you from your mundane life! Yeah, I’ll hold the door! You take the stage light! Have you wanted more?”_

_Both laughed as Shy continued singing, both twirling around and just being apprentices who were enjoying each other’s company. Etho, who had been looking for them, spotted his adoptive son dancing with a Healer’s apprentice and chuckled. Maybe Python should try his hand at being a Healer if he enjoyed the songs so much._

_“You’re what I’m looking for!”_

Shy stopped his song and smiled at the memories, watching the music notes fade out and magic slowly dissipate. “Hey, Python?” He hummed softly. “If you live, I’d like to dance with you again. That time you helped me find my song was fun as hell, even if I became a Warrior instead.”

He blinked and chuckled. “You know, when we were apprentices, I had a crush on you. I was 17 at the time and you were 20. Etho told me that it wasn’t healthy due to me being a minor and you recovering from the bomb you made, but I still thought you were cute. I didn’t understand why I didn’t go for your looks but you later told me of asexuality, and it made sense. You even told me I could still have sex but while not feeling attraction so… uh… thanks for that one.”

“I guess I’m trying to say that… uh… Thanks. For being a good friend. Even if you don’t make it. Even if you do but you’re different… Thank you.” Shy sat in the chair next to Python’s bed with a soft smile. “If this is the last time I see you alive… goodbye.” He laid his head on Python’s arm, careful of his chest wound.

* * *

Etho yawned and looked around the clearing. Nate was fast asleep in his arms and Xisuma was talking with Cub about an odd dream they had last night. Etho had an odd dream as well but chose not to say anything. He looked back to what happened.

_ Viper stood before Etho in the alter garden, as Etho called it. “Nice to see you again, Viper,” Etho sarcastically said. Last time Viper fronted, he had made a homemade bomb that blew away his left half and killed 3 people. That resulted in a battle amongst and ambush while Etho tried to get to his son. Joe had to kill a few to get to where Etho needed, though one innocent was killed because of Joe._

_ “I wish I could say the same but we have an issue. Me and you.” Viper leaned onto one foot and flicked his snake tongue out momentarily. “Python doesn’t want to live. Hell, I barely do. But, I’m pretty damn aggressive and a fighter. You guys clearly want us to be alive so might as well fight for it. Give Python something to live for, ‘kay?”_

_ “He’s been through so much… Why did he even shoot himself? He must have experienced something that made him think life wasn’t worth it anymore!” Viper’s face told it all. For the first time ever, Etho saw Viper cry, It wasn’t much other than tears and whimpers, but he cried. “O-oh god… Don’t tell me…”_

_ “Those horrible people who gave birth to Python used him. They were paid by sickos who…” He shuddered. “Python remembers. He felt… dirty. And shameful.”_

_ “I… never wanted him to know.” Etho sighed but gasped when Viper hugged him._

_ “He knows. He just… needs help now. Promise me and the rest of the system that you’ll help, okay?”_

_ “I promise, Viper. As long as you don’t try to hurt Python again.”_

Etho sighed and ran his fingers through Nate’s hair, remembering how he used to do that with Python when he was young. Nate was very smart for his age, which was the opposite for Python, who had been far behind the average intelligence thanks to neglect.

“…” He pulled Nate closer and rubbed his arm to comfort himself. “What did I ever do to watch my own son lay in bed and die three times?” He mused softly to himself. It was hard and, despite Xisuma and Cub being near, Etho had never felt so alone in this struggle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's recovering but they think he's dead.

“Yeet!” Shy threw a ball towards Nate, who ran to catch it but missed. He coughed and wheezed a little, giving a thumbs up to Shy and Etho, who was nearby. “Dude, come back here. Why the fuck are you wheezing like that?”

Nate ran back to Etho and Shy, panting and wheezing even worse. “A-asthma.” _Aw, fuck._

Etho reached into his pocket and gave Nate an inhaler, which was used quickly. “I’ve taken care of it. I already have one son about to die. Not about to have another.”

_Ouch??? _Etho was even more depressed now that it was confirmed that Python had some brain damage. He’d never be the same. “Uh… Yeah?” Shy had no idea what to say. He wouldn’t know what to do if Emerald was in the same position as Python. Probably give up on life.

“I’m… gonna… uh. Check on Cub!” Shy ran away from Etho and towards Python’s room. _‘Sorry, Etho. But that is depressing as fuck.’ _

He slowed down his run and came to a tired walk, finding himself near Python’s room. “I always end up here, huh?” He asked to no one in particular. Walking in, he noticed Cub sleeping on a chair across the room from Python. The other hermit had been sleeping a lot lately, though Shy assumed it was because the entire mess had tired him out. False was sleeping almost just as much and Xisuma was sleeping too little.

Speaking of sleeping too little, both Etho and Joe were in the club with Shy himself. He probably got 3 hours of sleep over the past 3 days, if he was entirely honest. He was scared for Python despite Joe using some healing magic to speed up recovery. Hell, the wound was mostly healed now and, while Shy let Joe think he did most of the work, Shy was responsible for most of that. He may have had basic training in the Healer class but he seemed to pick up on spells fairly quickly.

Shy gently sat next to Python on the bed and set his hand on the other’s chest, feeling his heart beating strong. A few nights ago, he had been visited by who he came to know as Birch in his dreams. He was told to take good care of Python and make sure he know he’s loved.

“Come on, man. Why the fuck did you even think this was a good idea?” Shy knew. Birch had told him of the horrid things Python’s biological parents did so he’d be there for him next time he needed someone. “We’re all here for you.”

Python stirred a little, though Shy was used to that. What he wasn’t used to was Python opening his eyes and looking around, grimacing at the feel of the tube down his throat. “…Python?” Python groaned and nodded. Shy laughed and removed the tube, letting his friend cough and take in a ragged breath. “D-dude!”

He hugged Python and laughed, tears falling from his eyes. “Dude, I’m going to kick your ass when you get better! Fuck you for making me worry!” Python weakly whimpered and nodded. “But, you could have gone to someone for help instead of making a giant hole in your chest!”

“Can’t… used me…” Python teared up so Shy gently ran his fingers through his hair.

“Birch told me. I’m here to help you. We all are.” He helped Python sit up, mindful of the other having trouble breathing. “Need me to put the tube back in?” Python shook his head but coughed and gasped a few times. “Well, you’re getting those odd nose thingies!”

Shy set up an oxygen tube that poked a bit in Python’s nose and wrapped behind his ears, making sure he was getting the right amount of oxygen. “You’re lucky Joe taught me this. Not sure if it’ll help but it’s better than that tube, right?” Python nodded. “Yeah, it is. You can’t disagree.”

“Alright. Cub and Etho are gonna be happy as fuck! Y’all gave all of us a hell of a worry.” He looked to Python again. “Who’s talking to me now, by the way?”

“V-viper…”

“Ah, the one Birch called an asshole. Yeah, never met you before but, then again, never met Birch before my dream either.” Shy shrugged and pat Python. “Wish we met under better conditions, if I’m honest.”

“…m-mood.” That made Shy burst into a fit of laughter, tears falling from his eyes. Viper chuckled and grabbed Shy’s hand.

“Yeah. Big mood.” Both looked over when Cub stirred, fluttering open his eyes. “Oh, sup Cub!”

“Wha? Python?! You’re awake!” He jumped up and ran to his friend’s side. “You’re alive! And awake!”

“V-viper.” Shy noticed Cub hesitate, recalling that the other had a dream of Lief before. He must have heard about Viper. It surprised him when Cub only smiled.

“Viper. Got it. Nice to finally meet you.”

What the fuck was going on? Did Lief and Cub make some sort of deal or what? Most people did not like Viper because of how aggressive he was. How direct and blunt he could be. At least, that’s what Etho told him. Cub kept speaking.

“Lief thinks you’re pretty cool, if I’m honest. Little over the top but you _did _want to become a Warrior so…” He shrugged and gently held Viper’s hand, a grin on his face. “We can talk, if you want. I want to get to know everyone you have.”

Shy took this as his cue to get the hell out of there and see if he could find something else to do. Were Python and Cub always that close? If Shy didn’t know any better, he’d say that they were dating; then again, it had become a joke on the server that the ConVex should just date Python with as close as the trio had gotten.

* * *

Grian held Emerald close as Mumbo sat beside him. “It’s been almost 3 weeks, Mumbo. What if Shy is dead?” Mumbo sighed and rubbed his friend’s back, mindful of his stress-plucked wings. “I’m worried.”

“It’ll be fine. He probably just got caught up in some civilian’s problems. Shy is a very caring person, though it’s in his own way.”

“Still…” Grian kissed his daughter’s forehead, making her giggle. A portal opened up near them and they watched Healer exit from it, a ticked look on their face.

“Oh, hello Grian. I have a question.” They put on a calm-ish face. “Do you know where a man named Etho went? He snuck off a few weeks ago and I figured to finally try here.”

“Uh… No. Is he okay?” Grian had no idea who they were speaking about but he still felt some concern.

“I hope so. He was still injured when he left.” They took out a device that mimicked Shy’s but larger, and brought up a hologram. “Last message from him that I got was in another universe but it was distressed and hard to understand.” They played the message, which showed Etho sitting in a room with tears running down his face. It was easy to see Xisuma sleeping near him, armor off.

Healer wasn’t joking about it being hard to understand. Etho was sobbing and trying to blubber out something. The only words they could pick up were Python, gun, and Hermitcraft. If Grian was entirely honest, he had no idea what a gun was. Everything he knew was based in Minecraft.

Mumbo blinked and gulped, seeming to understand most of what Etho said. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked to Healer. “H-he… He said Python shot himself in the chest and no one knows if he’ll make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- .- -.-- -... . / .. - .----. .-.. .-.. / -... . / --- -.- .- -.-- .-.-.- / -- .- -.-- -... . / .. - / .-- --- -. .----. - .-.-.-


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They grieve for someone who isn't dead

“F-fuck…” Healer rarely swore. They rarely got angry or sad because of how intense they experienced emotions. But, feeling the grief and pain Mumbo and the others were feeling made them fall to the ground and sob loudly. Python- their son- was dead. All of that time raising him, loving him, nurturing him… It all felt as if it had been for nothing. Grian rubbed their back and let them sob, TFC taking emerald away from him.

Emerald screeched, making all of their heads snap up. “Why cry?” She asked. They hadn’t told her. They just kept saying that “Papa Py” was on vacation and would come back soon. But, Grian blurted out what he had been wanting to say since Day 1.

“Papa Py isn’t coming back. Papa Py… He’s gone.”

“Gone? Where’d he go?” _God, she was so pure and innocent. _It hurt Healer to see this. To see a child lose their innocence.

“He’s dead, Emerald. He’s never coming back and he’s never respawning.” Healer watched Grian’s body shake in some attempt not to sob, though the Avairan failed. “You’ll never get to hug him, see him, or hear him ever again!”

Emerald’s world shattered at the realization. Tears welled up in her green eyes and she screamed. “I want Papa Py!” TFC tried to calm her but he under estimated how strong a grieving toddler could be. She hit the floor and ran to Grian, smacking his legs. “He’s not gone! Papa Py loves me so he’s coming back!”

“He’s not coming back, Emerald!” Grian yelled, ripping Healer’s heart into shreds. “He’s dead! He may have loved you but we can’t help he’s dead!” Tears coated his face as he yelled to his daughter.

“Shut up! Papa Py-“

“He’s never coming back! God dammit, Emerald! You’re never going to see him ever again because he fucking shot himself!” Everyone froze at Grian’s words and questioned if Emerald would even understand the concept of suicide. Healer stood up and wiped their face, using magic to put Grian to sleep. Mumbo caught his friend as Iskall picked Emerald up.

“Why? Why Papa Py do that?!” Emerald sobbed out. “Did he not love me?!”

“E-emerald… He loved y-you… a lot. But… P-papa…” Iskall sobbed softly. “Papa P-py had some troubles t-that he thought he c-couldn’t handle.”

Emerald screamed and gripped Iskall’s shirt, sobbing and yelling in her grief. Healer leaned against a wall and sobbed softly, wanting nothing more than to hold their son close like they did when he was young. TFC approached them and set a hand on their shoulder before hugging them.

“I-I’m… sorry for your loss, Healer.”

“He had so much to live for!” Healer sobbed and let TFC hold them close. “I wish I could have done more!”

“You did all you could…” Despite TFC saying that, Healer felt guilty. They felt that this was maybe their fault- somehow.

* * *

Cub tilted his head at Shy welding together some metal parts, using magic to charge them up. “So… uh… What are you doing?”

“Improving Python’s leg braces. The brain damage made it near impossible to walk so I’m hoping using magic with these will allow him to walk semi long distances without needing a wheelchair.”

Cub bit his tongue. He wanted to place some blame on someone for what happened to Python, but he knew it was no use. Tensions were already high and, upon hearing Python would never walk without assistance ever again, everyone fell into some form of grief. Python had been hit hard so everyone took up shifts watching him to make sure he didn’t take another attempt at his life.

“Think you could get Py-man for me?” Shy asked, lifting his welding mask. “I want to see how these work out.” Cub nodded and walked to Python’s room, which was still in the medical cabin- it was safer there.

Python was in the process of lifting himself from the bed into his wheelchair, though he was struggling to even get out of bed. Cub walked over and gently picked him up, carrying him bridal style to his wheelchair and setting him down. “T-thank you…” Python muttered.

“I would do it anytime.” He grabbed Python’s hand. “Shy has a surprise for you. Think you can come with me?” Python nodded and unlocked his wheels, pushing himself out of the door. Cub followed and led him to the edge of the village where Shy was adding the finishing touches to the braces. “Got him, Shy.”

“Great! Now, Python, mind if I put these one you and you try to walk?” Shy held up the braces, which would wrap around the lower half of Python’s body and support his spine.

“S-sure?” Cub could tell that Python was nervous. Shy began putting the braces on but Cub noticed his friend tense when Shy reached for his waist.

“Wait!” Cub warned Shy too late; Python sunk his teeth deep into his arm, blood dripping everywhere. “Uh…”

“…I deserved that.” Shy gently pulled away and shook off some of the blood. “Alright. You can do the rest.”

Python nodded and did so, allowing the braces to spark with magic and sync with his energy. He slowly stood up and took a few steps, though they were jerky. “…I can walk?”

“You can walk!” Cub hugged Python, who purred and nuzzled into him. “First step of many… I’m proud of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... .- .--. .--. .. -. . ... ... / .. ... / ..-. .-.. . . - .. -. --. .-.-.- / .... . / .. ... / -.. . .- -.. / - --- / .... .. ... / ..-. .-. .. . -. -.. ...


	17. Chapter 17

Scar wanted to see Cub again. He wanted to comfort his friend after finding out about Python. The two had been close until Emerald was born, then Python’s time was taken up by the toddler. Now… He was gone. Scar looked to Healer as they attempted to connect to the universe Python had last been in. They had stated that it was dangerous so the group had to stay close. Grian, Ren, and Scar himself were all going to retrieve their friends and take them home while Healer decided on a punishment for Etho sneaking away while hurt.

“Are you all ready?” Healer asked, looking back to the group. “Reception is poor in the universe and we may not be able to make a quick get away if those beasts attack us. I should be able to hold them off but count on your speed rather than your skill.” Everyone nodded and Scar felt determination well up in his chest. Healer had allowed him to come because they felt that he was smart enough and fast enough to be able to get away safely.

“I’m ready,” Scar said, watching the other two nod in agreement. Grian waved to Emerald, who had been with TFC for the past 3 days. She simply buried her face into TFC’s shirt, hurt flashing across Grian’s face before acceptance took its place. Scar felt bad for his friend but he knew that Grian’s outburst wouldn’t be easily forgotten by the toddler and even a few hermits.

Healer used magic to open a portal and wave their group through. Scar was the last one to go before Healer. The woods they exit into seemed so… dead. But, they were near a Safe Haven if Healer’s calculations were correct. “If you hear anything strange, run away from the sun. The Safe Haven is east of us and the sun is setting.” Healer began walking, the group following silently.

They reached an area where flora and fauna flourished. Hell, they could even see Shy welding together something with Etho nearby, standing oddly on his once injured leg. “Oh, I’m going to kill him…” Healer muttered, walking into the Safe Haven. The group followed and Scar had to pause at the magic surrounding him and giving an oddly cleansing feeling. Shy was startled when Grian chirped loudly and happily, dropping the torch but turning off the gas before the fire got too far. Etho stomped it out, blinking in shock.

“Grian! Dammit, you could have burned this place down!” He huffed and set the torch up safely, shoving some of the metal into Etho’s hands. “You’re lucky that I was just making it look nice. Go give that shit to Cub and tell him to put it on the right arm. He said it’s been delayed in movement and gets stiff easily.”

Etho visibly debated between greeting the group and going to Cub. “Now, Etho. We’ll get to have fun with the ragtag group of friends later.” Shy shoved Etho in the direction of a building, forcing him to go towards it once Shy let go. “So, what are you all doing here?” Shy lifted his welding mask and gave a smile, face black from ash and soot from another project.

“Always trying to improve your skill set, hm Shy?” Healer hummed out. “But, we are here to take you home.”

“Oh, thank god! My damn Council communicator is busted and Joe lost his! Something about a lake of demons or whatever.” Shy waved it off. “Come on. Let’s get the others.” He began walking and everyone followed.

“So, Shy. How has Cub been?” Scar asked, noting Ren’s expression; he clearly wanted to know about the others too.

“Managing. I think we all are, if I’m honest.” He led them into the cabin Etho had gone to not too long ago and went into a lobby like area of sorts. “Alright, fuckers, we’re packing up.” Xisuma and False looked up from whatever they were doing- seemed like False was reading and Xisuma was tinkering with his wristband. “…Oh, yeah, don’t everybody rush at once.” Shy sighed and went into another room, muttering about people ignoring him.

Scar took a few steps forward. “Uhm… Xisuma. Is he… okay?”

Xisuma nodded. “He’s been tense the past two weeks.” He jerked when something was heard crashing in the room Shy went into, followed by the other swearing. “…Uh…”

Cub walked out with Joe, Cub rubbing a welt on his head. “Ouch?”

“I swear, he needs glasses. That’s the third time this week.” Joe smiled upon seeing his friends, though exhaustion showed in every aspect of his body. “Sorry if I’m a bit off, if I’m honest. I haven’t had a proper sleep schedule in a long time.”

“It’s fine, considering what happened with Python…” Ren sighed. “I…”

Scar finished what Ren started. “Sorry he… passed.”

Cub gave an odd look before realization hit him. “He’s… alive. We thought he wouldn’t make it but, by some sheer miracle, he did. I… Well, he’s different now. He’s mostly wheelchair bound, though Shy has been working hard to get him some special braces so he can walk.”

Cub screamed when Healer hugged him tightly. “TIGHT. TIGHTTIGHTTIGHT CAN’T BREATHE!”

“My baby boy is alive!” Healer squeezed him tighter and laughed, tears of joy falling from their eyes. “Oh, thank you! This is the best news I’ve ever heard!”

Grian perked up and Scar smiled, the group surrounding Cub and speaking over each other. Scar yelled when a high pitched noise made them all back away. They looked over and saw Shy playing the noise from some form of recorder. “We cool?” He shut it off. “Good. Now, I’m dragging Py-man out here. Don’t crowd him.” He walked back into the room and Scar noted that Cub used this chance to go after him.

“Python’s alive…” Scar chuckled. “I’ll be damned. But, why didn’t they tell us?”

Xisuma answered for Healer. “Etho had his device eaten by one of those Beasts. We’ve been stuck here until Shy gets his working, though we aren’t in any hurry. We want Python to be healthy both mentally and physically.”

Ren chuckled and visibly noticed Doc. “dude, where the fuck have you been?” He asked.

“…I got lost in the woods for a while looking for Joe.”

“Oh, right. Doc came,” Shy said while wheeling Python out. “I… uh… Fuck, man. I forgot. Python shot himself.”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU FUCKING FORGOT-“

* * *

Cub backed away from the commotion of Shy and Doc still arguing hours after Doc returned. Cub had just assumed he went back home since he mentioned it before. He wheeled Python past the center tree, noting Healer and Etho talking in angry whispers. They were arguing too, huh? Seemed like the tension from Python’s mental breakdown was finally breaking in the form of arguments.

He sat down next to the edge of the Safe Haven and locked Python’s wheels. “…Sorry about the mess I caused, Cub.” Python spoke softly and without much emotion. “Things got so crazy that we just… I don’t even know…”

“…Am I speaking to Lief?”

“Y-yeah. Sharp eye. How’d you tell?” He chuckled.

“You sit more erect and you have wonderful eye contact, though you tend to focus more on one’s outfit than their eyes when upset.” Cub smiled, proud of himself for learning that. Lief was, after all, the one he had been interacting with most. “I’m here for you, Py.”

“Lief-“

“I need a nickname for him, first.” Cub chuckled. “How about… Leaf?” He paused before Lief smacked him playfully.

“Lief means Leaf, dumbass. Can’t nickname me Leaf.” He chuckled and gently reached down, grabbing Cub’s hand. “I can’t wait to go home, even if I have to be in a wheelchair.”

“Aren’t you afraid everyone will treat you differently?”

“Cub. I’ve died a total of seven times in my life and I have permanent brain damage. I’m more scared of myself than I am of judgement.” Lief shrugged and pulled Cub up and led him to sit in the wheelchair with him. “Besides. I have Grian and Shy and Joe and Xisuma and… even you. You did agree to date me if I lived.”

Cub felt his face heat up. “N-now! I said w-we’d give it a try!” His face heated up more when Lief placed a quick peck on his cheek. “Ohmygod I want to fucking die”

“Aw, embarrassed?” Lief chuckled.

“I CANNOT PROCESS THINGS RIGHT NOW.” Cub couldn’t think anymore and just froze him as Lief cackled.

“Romance not your forte?” Lief gave a seductive wink. “I can help you with that?”

Cub screamed internally and squeaked when Lief placed another peck on his cheek. Yeah, he was shutting down now. He didn’t know how to romance nor what to do so… he was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally did not forget Doc came along no i did not sir


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the story

Jamekia and Josh waved as Healer stood before the portal leading them to the Council Hub. Shy smiled and looked to his group of friends, now just happy to be able to go home and see Emerald again. Doc was still pissed at him, however, and Healer assured him that Shy would be punished for letting a civilian go out without assistance in a dangerous area _then _forgetting about him. Yeah, he was screwed.

Python was the first to go through the portal, wheeling himself like it was something he had done his entire life. Cub and Scar were quick to follow, then Ren and Doc. False and Joe slipped through right after Grian and Nate, who had attached himself to Etho, leaving Shy and Xisuma alone. “…Are you sure you don’t want to come with us to safety?”

Jamekia smiled at Xisuma’s question. “We know how to calm these Beasts now. I think we need to do our work here. But, thank you.” She bowed and Josh waved.

“Thank you for helping. And, before you say it, you’re welcome for helping out your DiD friend there.” He chuckled and Xisuma rolled his eyes. “Adios!”

“Goodbye.” Shy respectfully dipped his head and watched his friend enter the portal, sliding in right after. Healer came through last, closing up the portal behind them. Shy blinked and looked to the aid in confusion. “This… isn’t the hub. This is Hermitcraft.”

“I know. I figured you wanted to get home soon. Everyone but Joe, Shy, and Etho are free to leave.” Healer and Shy watched the group go, leaving who they had named. “You three are in major trouble. Shy, you put civilians in danger. Joe, you put yourself and, indirectly, others in danger. Etho… You snuck off while injured. These are actions not to be taken lightly. So, I have to give punishments.”

Shy gulped when Healer trained their gaze upon him first. Would he be kicked out? Would he be demoted? What were punishments from Healer even like??? “H-healer….”

“Silence,” They demanded, voice short and curt. Shy clasped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from snarking back- a habit he needed to break, really. “Shy. For putting innocent people in danger and not informing the Council of your trip, you will be on probation for 6 months and be treated as an apprentice. You will answer to Etho and Python while reporting to me of your activities weekly.” Shy only nodded, not wanting to piss Healer off with some smartass comment.

“Joe, you will suffer the same punishment while retraining Python to use healing spells and reporting back to me on his alters. As much as I don’t want them around, I’m going to allow it for now. Try to merge them into Python, okay?” Joe nodded. “Keep tabs on his mental health.”

“Now, Etho. You’re… you’re a dumbass.” Shy had to stop himself from laughing at that. “Do I even need to start? However, I feel like you’ve suffered enough. Your task is to report back to me weekly with updates on Hermitcraft, Python, and how Joe and Shy are doing. You also must train any hermits who wish to learn some of the skills we use in the Council.”

“Healer, if I may…? Uhm. How can I report back on everyone if I’m not allowed to be a member of Hermitcraft again?”

“…Ohmygoodness you’re lucky I love you.” Shy saw Etho’s face go red at that. “You will remain here until further notice is given. And only by me. I don’t care what Warrior says. He… got in trouble recently for using slurs in front of Headmaster.”

Healer kissed Etho’s cheek before nodding to Shy and Joe. “I have some spare devices that I can sync to you. I’ll give you one extra so it may sync with Python, as well. I want to be able to call him later.” They gave the trio new devices. “Be more careful, okay?”

“Yes, Healer.” They all nodded and spoke at once. Shy sighed when Healer went through another portal and disappeared once it was closed.

“Well, not as bad as I was expecting, but dammit. I graduated 3 years ago! That’s like… yesterday in Council time!” Shy groaned, earning a glare from Joe.

“Your fault for putting our friends in danger, might I remind you.”

“Hush. Let’s go to everyone and update them on our situation,” Etho muttered. “Besides, I’m sure we were missed.” He smiled and began walking, still limping a little from his leg not healing properly.

Shy blinked before just sighing and smiling. “Come on, Joe. Let’s make it a trio of dumbasses coming home!” He ran ahead with a laugh, making Joe chase after him and both nearly bowling Etho over. “I FUCKING LOVE HERMITCRAFT!”

* * *

Etho smiled as he watched Phyton wheel himself around his base. Etho had designed his home specially so Python could visit in his wheelchair, which he preferred to use over his braces. They weren’t too overly clunky or anything, but it was taking him a while to learn out to use them properly. Plus, he said that he hated the clicking sound they made when he moved them.

“So, Pytho-“ Python held up a wristband and Etho noted that it was a soft red with hints of orange. “Oh, Viper.” Etho had suggested the wristband so they could tell which alter was fronting and their mood. Red was viper and the soft hue to it meant he was happy.

“What do you want, Etho?” Viper refused to call him Dad, which was fine because Etho felt it to be too formal for his taste.

“Can you go wake Nate up for me? My leg is acting up today.” Nate had been with the group for only a few months but fit right in and loved to test redstone with some of the hermits.

“Sure, ask the wheelchair bound guy to do something you, an able bodied asswipe, can.” Despite his language, Viper held a playful tone to his voice and wheeled himself to Nate’s room, which was on the ground floor of his base so the kid wouldn’t tire himself out too much.

Etho chuckled before haring a knock on the door. “Who the hell…?” He got up and limped over, cursing the rain that was sure to come soon. It always made his leg act up. Upon opening the door, he saw Cub. “Oh, hey Cub! Come on in!”

He… really didn’t know what Cub and Python were to each other but it made Python and his alters happy, so Etho let them do whatever. After all, Python was a grown man. “Here to see Python?”

“Yes. We were going to play with some riptide tridents. Python- or rather, Viper- suggested we trap the Wither in a manmade cave to bedrock full of water and use the tridents to fight it. Can’t go any worse than 100 withers at once.”

Ah, yes. Etho had heard of _that _incident. Miracle no body had been negatively affected by the withers. “Well, be careful.”

Viper wheeled himself from Nate’s room, the still tired 8 year old sitting in his lap. “Morning, dad.” Nate yawned and hopped from Python, hugging Etho.

“How do you get yourself in situations where you end up being a father figure to random people?” Viper asked, hissing slightly as he chuckled.

“I have no idea. But, Cub was ready for your underwater Wither fight.”

“Aw, shit! Awesome!” Viper pressed a button on his braces near his hip, magic coursing through them. He stood up and hugged Cub, allowing the other to support him. “Let’s go, Cub-bud!”

“Don’t… call me that…” Cub chuckled and led Viper away, talking about Birch and something he said. Etho looked to Nate and smiled. God, he loved both of his sons. He looked to his communicator and sighed, questioning why the fuck crazy things tended to happen to him.

**>Docm77: **_Hey, Etho? Think I can train to be a Warrior? Shy won’t shut up about it._

**>shylittlestump: ** _okay so first of all stfu and second of all plz train him because I got him excited_

Etho chuckled. Yeah, crazy things did tend to happen. And they happened to him a lot. But, he wouldn’t change it, even if happiness came and went throughout life. He had his friends and family.

**>ethoslab: **_I will if it gets Shy to shut up_

**>shylittlestump: ** _all yall stfu and kiss my ass_


	19. Author's Note

Another story done? Damn. I work fast. I dunno if I'll have more stories in this universe or not, but I will have one shots for it. I love this story despite not as much support as "Secrets." It was fun to write and to watch everyone freak out. I mean, I wrote half of this while dissociating badly but it's fine. All fine. I am planning on another story based off a simple idea but it's in a different universe. One of these days, I will chill out with writing. But today is not that day!

Thank you for those who loved and supported this story! I'm happy and I hope y'all love this story as much as I do! Shy received pleasant support for being an oc and I found myself loving him more and more. He's fun to write. I did have issues with writing Etho (thanks dissociating) but I like the development I gave him. I think I just took Hermitcraft canon and threw it out the damn window, that's for sure. But, it was a fun type of throwing it out. Like I threw out confetti rather than the canon timeline of the actual hermitcraft universe.

Let's pretend it was the former and not the latter.

Either way, thank you. From the very, very, very bottom of my heart, thank you! I know I say that every time I finish a story but stfu cuze I love all of y'all! I love the feedback, the interactions, and the theories! If you guys have any questions, please, ask! I will write a one shot about it!

Farewell, for now.

-Poochen


End file.
